


What Else Could a Virgin Omega Do?

by The_Broken_Dreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Barebacking, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Brothels, Consensual, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Emotions, Exhibitionism, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Food Fight, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Riding, Rimming, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Spanish Translation, Top Keith (Voltron), now available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Broken_Dreamer/pseuds/The_Broken_Dreamer
Summary: Lance was standing where he never thought he'd be standing, in line at the front desk of the nearest Alpha Brothel. TRADUCCIÓN ESPAÑOLA on wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted a summary of this idea on tumblr. And I truly didn't think I'd write it cuz it didn't feel like a oneshot like my Akatsuki no Yona fic. But around 3am last night I decided to write a little something, just get the smut part out.
> 
> that didn't happen. cuz apparently I'm creating buildup between these stupid boys.
> 
> We'll see how long it takes to get to it.
> 
> Not explicit YET.

Lance was standing where he never thought he'd be standing, in line at the front desk of the nearest Alpha Brothel.

He'd presented late as an Omega at 15-years-old, and now seven years later he's still never been with an Alpha. He's fantasized, had a boyfriend here or there through grade school, but they never went all the way. Omegas weren't allowed to go to school during a heat, so he'd never even been around his alpha boyfriends when he'd been in heat.

All this time, he spent his heats alone in his room, and it felt like he lost a bit more of his sanity each time. He wondered if other Omegas had this much trouble or if he was just an oddball.

"Next," called the young guy behind the desk.

Lance shook his head but the daze didn't quite clear. He approached and made eye contact, and only then did he realize how ' _holy hell'_ the guy at the desk was attractive: black hair dangled over eyes, which Lance swears had a shine of violet in them.

His cheeks burned as this guy said, "Hi, do you have an appointment?"

It took Lance three tries to finally swallow so he could speak. "Uh~ yeah—Lansh— _ahem_ —Lance Alvarez?" He grimaced at his failure to pronounce his own name.

Blood pounded in his ears and throbbed in his neck. It felt like they only sped up with every second that passed, while attractive guy browsed a clipboard in front of him. Lance's vision swam in front of him, like he was watching the world through a funhouse mirror.

"OH!— _You're_ Lance!" The guy said suddenly, as if Lance was a celebrity or something.

"Sorry?" Lance was confused enough to momentarily ignore his body's reactions.

"Ha—right—you don't know. How could you know?" The guy was smiling now which only made him cuter.

If Lance was a cartoon there'd be dozens of giant question marks sprouting above his head. He had nothing to say—yet. He could only stare.

Cute guy suddenly leaned across the counter, pointing at the clipboard in his hand, "You're with me." He said with a smirk. "I knew I was seeing a Lance today, but we get a lot of people. You could've been another Lance."

Lance's eyes went wide and the cheek burning returned with rush, like a bucket of water dumped on his head. THIS was the guy? THIS was the Alpha he was about to—

"I thought we got to choose from who's available." He gulped.

"Ouch." Cute guy put on a hurt expression, glaring at him from the side. "Thanks for that."

"No, no no no—I didn't mean—" Great. He's so freaking distracted by this guy that words can just fall out of his mouth without a single thought.

"Ha. You might be a fun one," The guy relaxed his expression and arched an eyebrow with a smirk. "Normally you'd be right, but the longer your appointment the less the choice. So unless you _really_ shell out some dough to book a specific person in advance, _you're stuck with me_." He cocked his head to the side watching multiple facial expressions flash across Lance's face.

 _Of course,_ Lance thought: Only guys like him could say something deprecating like "you're stuck with me" but actually sound cocky. Like he knows Lance wouldn't choose anyone else even if he could. No matter how hot his cheeks were or how heavy his heart pounded because of this guy, Lance still managed to feel a bit peeved.

All Lance could manage was a sharp " _Hmph"_ as he crossed his arms. The guy was now writing something on his clipboard and typing something on the computer next to him.

Lance had to ask, "So you're one of the Alphas? But you're doing desk duty? What, no secretary?"

The guy glanced up through his long lashes without lifting his head from the paperwork. "There's enough of us we don't need a secretary. Only the less busy ones or newbies get stuck with it."

"So which are you?" Lance said with a cocky little chuckle.

Before answering, the guy had a weird crooked smile that couldn't stay still. "Don't worry. They don't stick newbie Alphas in for full heat clients." He gently grazed a finger against Lance's hand.

"Eep!" Lance jumped back, not even realizing he'd been resting his hand on the desk, or that the guy had moved close enough to touch him. Lance wanted to face-palm, afraid his virginity was showing. He took a breath, and lifted his head in confidence as if he hadn't just squealed.

"So," Lance put on his 'dazzling smile' and leaned onto the desk with both elbows, "why are you one of the 'less busy' around here?" he even used freaking finger quotes for "less busy."

"I know what you're getting at—and hey—don't criticize the merchandise before you've even sampled it. Do you have any idea how hard it is to build a client-base? The popular ones stay popular, no matter how long some of us have been here." He leaned forward to meet Lance over the desk, lowering his voice to a whisper, " _and who says popular equals better_?"

It took everything in Lance not to jump back and squeal again. There wasn't even any touching this time. He took a deep breath, trying to make it sound like a normal breath by inhaling slowly. But, he failed on the exhale when he clearly shuddered. And this guy was close enough to hear it. He even quirked an eyebrow at Lance before returning to the papers he wasn't done with.

This guy—this guy—Lance could only refer to him as 'this guy.' _This guy_ has to have a freaking name. He could manage to ask that much without digging himself a hole...right?

"So, hey," Lance _tried_ to use his 'cool' voice, "I didn't get your name."

The guy looked up as he stacked some paperwork. For a second it looked like he was trying not to laugh but was just wetting his lips. "The name's Keith." He said as he stood up.

Lance tried to nod disinterestedly, and looked away. Because he looked away, he missed the obvious second smirk on Keith's face, clearly trying to hold back a laugh. But, he wanted to let his new client think he got away with "being cool" even if it was only for a second.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FUCKING hell. I seriously thought I was gonna just get straight to the smut when I started writing SOMETHING for this, and yet Lance and Keith had other ideas because they're STUPID. It's been at LEAST an hour of writing.**  
>  But I guess suspension of smut builds suspense.
> 
> I thought I was gonna write this beginning to end one chapter. But I guess if I'm posting it now then it's chaptered. Can't guarantee this'll be "completed"  
> 1) my first omegaverse fic  
> 2) first chaptered fic (in YEARS) that wasn't a bunch of oneshots  
> i'm an artist, not a writer. But this is so specific that it probably won't be written unless I do it.
> 
> worst case scenario, i write the smut but don't write anything more after it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW it's explicit

Lance had followed the brothel's recommendation and had scheduled his appointment as close to when he suspected his heat to start, but it wasn't an exact science.

***

"Follow me," Keith told him, as he walked up the grand staircase of the building's entryway.

Lance started getting a little squirmy as they walked. His heart showed no signs of slowing down, but there was one, more obvious, problem.

He wasn't in heat yet. He had no idea what they were going to do and he wasn't confident he could get the question out without embarrassing himself.

With Keith walking in front of him he caught a whiff of his scent. It was warm and comforting like a fresh pot of coffee in the morning. They walked down a narrow, dimly lit hallway, covered in red carpet. As the space around them grew more narrow, Keith's scent only grew stronger. Lance felt like he was inhaling a drug. All thoughts left his brain.

"We're he—re— _oof—"_ Keith was cut off as Lance walked straight on into him, and they both ran into the door.

"Aaa, sorry, sorry." Lance stumbled upright. His face burned so hot, he was sure that Keith could see the red on his face, even with his darker skin and dim lighting.

Keith unlocked the door and gestured for Lance to go in first. That was something he could do. The room had a very modern feel, black and white with a low ceiling, in contrast to the palace-like entrance and hallways.

Lance was just genuinely observing the details of the room as if it was a museum, like he forgot why he was here.

"Lance!" Keith said.

Lance spun around to face Keith. Somehow he missed Keith coming in and closing the door even in a silent room.

"Right—" Lance stood up awkwardly straight and sheepishly touched his face.

Neither of them moved, Keith just stared at him. Lance couldn't help but look away. He couldn't maintain that kind of eye contact. But, he was very obviously avoiding eye contact, looking at the ceiling and over his shoulder.

Keith sighed, and strode over to him. "You know. You're allowed to ask questions. It doesn't have to be as awkward as you're making it." He softly clapped Lance on the shoulder.

Okay, so this Keith was more than just snarky. Lance felt himself exhale a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

"I don't know what kind of assumptions you have about places like this. I can tell you you're safe here, and nothing leaves this room if you don't want it to."

Shit, Lance could feel his heart squeezing tight. Emotions? Wasn't he here for physical relief? But even as he thought about it, his high-strung-ness was relaxing out of his body. Keith smiled. Not a cocky or smirky smile. A warm and gentle smile. Lance couldn't remember any of his boyfriends looking at him like that. Without needing to know anything about him, Lance felt like he could trust Keith.

"Good." Keith said, "I'm glad you're relaxing a bit. Hard as it may be to believe, if you're anxious it makes me anxious, and that's not gonna equal a good time for anybody."

Lance didn't feel so afraid to make eye contact anymore. It almost felt natural. He didn't really have to consciously try.

Very quietly, Keith asked, "Can I touch you?" the exact opposite of the intimidating cocky Alpha Lance had met downstairs.

Lance froze for a second, but didn't overreact. He stared into Keith's eyes for a second before slightly nodding his head. Keith took a step forward, leaving what was normal conversation distance, and entering Lance's personal space.

Lance's breathing turned shaky with only inches between them. Keith raised a hand and gently cupped Lance's cheek. Without a thought Lance leaned into it, and heard Keith take a sharp breath in reaction.

Keith leaned into Lance's neck and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent.

"Wow," Keith gasped. Lance shivered at his reaction, "you smell—you smell _intoxicating_. Fuck." Keith's voice dropped lower and quieter. "I'm not kidding." Keith looked up and turned Lance's face toward him, making serious eye contact. "There are plenty of feel good scents out there, but yours—" he leaned back in and took another deep breath, shuddering on the exhale.

"—yours. I've never smelled anyone like you before." Keith started nuzzling his neck with his nose. Lance's throat went dry and he gulped a knot in his throat, as Keith continued, "Believe me when I say, no one has ever smelled as good as you do, right now."

Lance felt like he'd been spinning in circles, unable to find his balance. He stumbled back, almost falling over the back of the couch, but Keith caught him. One hand on the small of his back, the other on his hip.

"Careful." Keith said, holding him.

Fuck, they weren't even having sex yet. Lance still hadn't entered his heat yet, but he still felt like he was going to melt on the spot. Every sound, every touch, every glance felt magnified to the extreme. Lance didn't want to interrupt this flow, but despite how good this was going, he was here for his heat. That was what this place was for. He thought that maybe being around an alpha would induce it, but still nothing.

"Um—" Lance started in a strained voice. "Sooo, I'm not in heat yet." _Please don't kill the mood. Please don't kill the mood. Please please please don't kill the mood_. Lance's brain screamed.

Keith's eyes reflected surprise for a split second before returning to his hooded, loving gaze.

"Don't worry." There was a crinkle and Keith pulled out pill encased in foil. "Normally this is extra, but for full heats, it's complimentary."

"What is it?"

"Heat inducer." Keith unwrapped it with his teeth (somehow even that was hot), and held it out for Lance to take. "It's perfectly safe."

Lance stared at it a second before putting it on his tongue. Though he was struggling to swallow it dry. "Here." Keith said, pulling out a water bottle from who knows where. Lance gulped it down. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, only to notice Keith intently watching his every movement. Something sparked inside him.

Setting the water down, he didn't feel much different. And the mood they'd just had was kind of lost now. That was unfortunate. Lance had never been much of a mood setter.

Still awkward, he asked "What now?"

Keith chuckled. "Well, if you want to wait until it kicks in that's up to you."

Keith wasn't making it easy for Lance. Lance didn't want to have to make choices left and right. He was a 'go with the flow' kind of guy. Internally cursing himself for being that way, he said "Okay."

They both sat on opposite sides of the room, Lance on the end of the bed, and Keith in an armchair. Thus returned the awkward mood Keith had expertly dissolved earlier.

 _Why didn't Keith do it again, now? Why couldn't he, Lance, ask him to do it again?_ Lance didn't know the answer to either. This was exactly why he'd come here in the first place. If this was something he could do, he'd have already done it with _someone_ , _ANYONE_.

 _SAY SOMETHING_ his brain screamed, but his mouth wasn't cooperating.

Lance was so self-focused that he wasn't even paying attention to Keith, who was quietly observing him, cheek propped up by his hand. More often than not first time clients were awkward just like this. But rather than being concerned with ensuring a good time and being only business-like, Keith found himself amused with just seeing what Lance will do or say next. Every fluctuation of emotion and thought was clearly reflected on his face. And it's not like he was shirking any duties, Lance was the boss here, even if he didn't realize it himself.

All the while Lance was having mental shouting matches, and semi acting them out without making a sound. He kept working himself up, never actually settling on something to say or do. Keith could tell he was genuinely struggling, and decided to throw him a line. Even if he was enjoying himself by watching.

"Having fun over there?" He asked, making Lance snap attention back to him.

"Uhh—what?" Lance stammered. Despite arguing with himself over Keith, he'd actually forgotten Keith was here in front of him.

Lance's thoughts having actually stopped for a second, he realized he was really warm. Really REALLY warm. Not just his cheeks. The warmth was spreading everywhere like the worst hot and humid day. Lance shifted in his seat, feeling wetness in multiple places.

Fuck. It was here. Lance took a few deep breaths and Keith's scent had him salivating. "—Keith" Lance's voice hitched and cracked. Lance felt like he was dying, and the only thing that could save him was Keith's touch.

Keith had perked up only because that was the first time Lance had said his name, and it really caught his attention.

Lance needed Keith to touch him. Every second he didn't have Keith touching him was like running out of breath deep underwater. He'd never wanted an Alpha so bad. Lance found it hard to get another word out, so he started running a hand from his chest and slowly down his body to cup his member. At that first touch his head fell back, and he exhaled a long, low groan. Each breath was heavier than the last.

Lance leaned back and started rubbing himself through his clothes. "—Keeeith—" was all he could get out.

Keith had never crossed a room so fast. It felt instantaneous. "I'm right here," he whispered lowly in Lance's ear, sending shivers through him. Keith was overwhelmed with Lance's scent. It was so all encompassing, filling his senses and stealing his thoughts.

Lance turned, and his eyes fell to a sheen on Keith's lips. Fuck, they looked so good and perfect. He leaned in without a second thought and their lips met, moist and hot. They worked their mouths together, wet and desperate.

Keith's tongue flooded with Lance's taste, which he drank down and savored. His brain was full of Lance's dizzying scent and taste. It sated him like nothing else. Like he'd spent his whole life dying of thirst and didn't know it until he tasted Lance. Fuck, it was so good, he might cum just from the kiss alone. He couldn't even begin to imagine what the rest of their time together will be like if he was completely hard just from tasting Lance once.

They twisted their bodies so they were chest-to-chest, and removed all unwanted space between them. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and dug his fingernails into his back.

Keith slowly ran his hand up Lance's neck and behind his head, raking fingernails through his hair. Lance trembled at the touch and suddenly inhaled sharply as he felt a rush of slick drip down his thighs. Keith stilled almost immediately, overcome with the new aroma.

" _Shit_ " Keith muttered " _every_ bit of you smells so fucking good." He pulled Lance's bottom lip with his teeth before they were mixing their tongues again. Little moans and groans vibrated through them, heightening everything. Keith engulfed Lance's tongue into his mouth and sucked. Lance clung tighter to him. Every touch, every suck, Lance answered each with a short little moan.

Keith forcefully broke the kiss, strings of saliva trailing between them. Lance let out a needy whine at the loss. Then, Keith pushed Lance down on the bed, falling on top of him and boxing him in with his arms and legs. Looking up, all Lance could see was Keith, eyes dark and hungry.

Another wave of slick surged out of Lance's hole, as it relaxed, aching to be filled at long last. He'd never felt so desperate to be dominated and owned. And fuck, it was going to be Keith? He couldn't imagine it being anyone else. No one else existed.

It was taking every last ounce of Keith's self control not to just let loose and possess Lance in every way imaginable. He'd never had this kind of trouble controlling himself with a client before. He could not let go of hist last thread of control unless Lance told him to. Smelling Lance, seeing him, tasting him, feeling him, hearing him, all of it was pure bliss for Keith. His instincts tried to take over like never before. It was physically painful to hold back like he was, when everything he wanted was right in front of him.

"Uhnnnnnn~" Lance whined very deliberately at Keith, his eyes glaring, desperate and impatient. Keith was still leaning over him but not touching him. THAT was a problem.

Keith smirked and said "So, you want me touch you, do you?" Lance let out a longer whine followed by his labored breaths that persisted through it all.

Lance was breathing so heavily he wasn't sure if he could talk. "Don—" he whined again, this time involuntary, "Dontyoudare—stop touching me." He commanded, like he owned Keith, and Keith didn't mind that. No he didn't mind that one bit.

"As you wish," Keith hissed in his ear as he slid both his hands up Lance's chest to remove his shirt.

Keith suckled on Lance's ear, earning a loud hitch in breath from him, before trailing lower, nibbling and licking down Lance's neck.

Lance hissed a "Yesssss—" as Keith cupped his half hard member, and started licking long slow stripes up his neck. Keith followed each lick with a hard suck, littering Lance's neck with raw hickeys. Keith let his fingers lightly trace each one, feeling a little satisfied that at least for now, his mark was on Lance.

They writhed against each other, Keith grinding against Lance's thigh, and all Lance could think about was how he needed that dick to be in him already. Like an unreachable, unbearable itch, he wanted—no— _needed_ it scratched. There was no end to the steady pulses of slick flowing out of his hole, begging to be stuffed, begging to be filled with an Alpha's knot.

The mattress and sheets were wet and sticky but they didn't notice or care. They were so lost in each other that Lance didn't even notice whenever Keith had peeled his shirt off. Their moist chests pressed together. Keith's weight on top of him felt so good. Lance needed every inch of his skin to be touched by Keith.

"AHhnn—" Lance cried out when Keith licked one of his nipples. He only let out a series of louder cries as Keith took it between his teeth and teased the tip with his tongue. Lance was arching up off the bed he was so sensitive to it. Keith kept working the nub with his mouth, as his fingers gave attention to the other one, tracing it lightly then pinching. Lance's noises only grew louder, so wanton it was music to Keith's ears.

Continuing his ministrations with his fingers, and squeezing Lance's groin, he leaned up to Lance's neck and whispered "I would fucking love to feel you ride me, and watch you feel every inch of me." He leaned even closer, "You could ride my knot all night long."

Lance groaned and squirmed under Keith. That was the hottest thing Lance had ever heard, and he wanted more of it. He whimpered in desperation, words failing him. Now that Keith said that, Lance couldn't imagine being fucked any other way.

It was unlike Keith to take control without being requested to, but he could tell Lance wouldn't ask for anything. And, somehow he felt like he intimately knew that Lance would fucking love what he wanted to do. That's half of why he wanted it in the first place.

Despite Lance's incoherency, Keith could tell by his lewd noises and failed attempt to sit upright that his response was favorable. Plus, a new strong waft of Lance's scent invaded his senses, only tempting him further. He settled his hands on Lance's hips and gently pulled him upright.

Lance wobbled in place. It didn't seem like he could stay upright, when suddenly a strong hand grabbed Keith's shoulder and shoved him onto his back. Eyes wide with surprise, he looked up at Lance who was panting heavily, straddling Keith's hips, still teetering, but eyes sharp and dark.

Keith took hold of Lance's wrist and pulled his hand to his mouth. He bobbed two fingers in and out as he made them slick with saliva. Lance quivered as he watch with eyes filled with want, unconsciously grinding his against Keith's hard-on. Slick spilled between them. Keith pulled Lance's fingers out of his mouth with a loud 'pop.'

"You really want it don't you?" Keith purred, splaying his hands on Lance's thighs and digging his fingers in.

Lance looked on the verge of tears he was so desperate. He swallowed hard but could only nod his head vigorously. Fuck he was so close to getting an alpha's knot. Keith's length was already so deliciously thick, he shivered at the thought of how much bigger he'd get with his knot.

Every word he spoke to Lance, every movement he made felt more intense to Keith than anything he'd ever experienced. It was like he was channeling some of what Lance must be feeling. He didn't know, but he'd never been more impatient, never wanted someone so badly. Keith grabbed Lance's shoulders and pulled him down so they were chest-to-chest again.

"Let me tell you something," Keith said lowly, speaking right into Lance's ear, "I really want to put it in you. I want to fuck you so bad, like I've never wanted to fuck before.

Do you have any idea how long you'll be stuffed full of my cock?"

Lance bit back a long moan.

"You're gonna have to lift your ass if you want something in it."

Faces remaining a nose's width apart, Lance shifted his knees to do as he was told. Keith reached back and teased Lance's hole with a finger, making his whole body jerk. He was satisfied with how loose it felt from Lance's heat alone, but he still wanted to dip one finger in. He slid it in with ease. Lance choked at the surprised.

Then Keith wrapped a hand around his stiff member and guided it to Lance's opening, drenched in Lance's fluid. Keith pressed his tip against Lance's entrance, and Lance let out a long groan. "Yeah?" Keith asked "You want that?" Teasing his puckered hole but not entering.

Lance was sobbing he wanted it so bad. "I'll beg—ten times—twenty times—just PLEASE—" He was out of breath, just short of hyperventilating to get this many words out. "I want— _need_ you in me—

Lance's vision went white. Keith was pulling his hips down onto his full girth in one slow continuous slide. A dildo was nothing like the real thing. Keith felt so hot and thick inside him, he just wanted Keith to keep going, deeper and deeper, fill him up, impale him. Keith was holding Lance's hips to keep him steady, but all of a sudden, let go, and gravity did the rest. Lance's full weight dropping down pushed Keith's cock the rest of the way inside him.

Lance arched all the way back and let out a cry. It burned. But it burned so good. The slow slide followed by the sudden fullness. Fuck, he wanted to feel that again. And again.

As if he could read minds, Keith lifted Lance up slowly, and when he was almost all the way out, and Lance was begging for him to be back inside, he lowered Lance just as slowly over the tip, letting Lance feel the stretch. Before he was half way, Keith let go again, bottoming out inside Lance, letting him feel the penetration to his deepest core.

Keith followed this by starting a steady pace, pulling out slowly then thrusting back inside, teasing Lance's prostate each time. Lance jerked and moaned and whined, sitting atop Keith's shaft. With every movement he could feel more heat pooling in his groin, his arms and legs clenching tighter. He was dripping in sweat but somehow didn't feel unbearably hot now that he was being spread wide open by an Alpha's cock. He felt so good, drowning in pleasure. Heat? What heat? There was only him and Keith who was buried deep inside him. Fuck, he wanted to be able to grab and hold onto Keith while he rode him.

The steady rhythm building them to ecstasy, Lance reach out his hand toward Keith, who was out of reach. He kind of flailed it about, trying to tell Keith to sit up. Keith's face had a gorgeous red blush as he looked at Lance through hooded eyes. He pawed at Keith's chest and whined. Keith seemed to get the message because he sat forward just as Lance was filled up to the brim again.

"Ye—?" Keith was cut off by Lance wrapping his arms around Keith's back and holding on tight. His momentary surprise faded away and he smiled. "You know, if you look down you can watch me slide in and out of you."

Lance jerked at that but looked down and fucking hell was Keith right. Fingers digging into his back, legs straddling him, Lance watched Keith's magnificent dick pull out then push back in. He shuddered, seeing such a sight. Seeing his ass swallowing something so big. The lewd wet sounds of their joining filled the room and only enticed them further.

Keith started making every thrust inside more forceful, and Lance answered with grunts and groans.

"Fuck—" Lance breathed, "—yes—Keith—I'm—I'm—" he was on the edge, overstimulated and desperate. He bounced meeting Keith on each thrust. Oh, fuck it was so good. The friction and the fullness of Keith's dick just wow, "—yes—yes— _YES!"_ Lance's whole body convulsed as he came all over Keith's abs.

Keith smeared his hand into it and brought it to his mouth and slurped some up, holding it up in offering to Lance, who continued the vigorous riding. This heat just started. It felt so fucking perfect in the moment, but when it faded he needed it again. Keith's only thought when looking at Lance's stiff cock was how he wanted to wring it dry tonight. He'd never wanted so many things.

Lance kept up the pace, desperate whines falling from his mouth each time he seated fully on Keith's length. He wanted to feel this all night. Keith's shaft plunging into him again and again was the only thing he could think he needed. It was the only thing he hungered for.

Keith smirked, "Your hole is so hungry." he cooed, "I never would've pegged you as a cockslut but there's not other word for it. So desperate for me to fill you up."

Lance was gasping and panting, gritting his teeth each time he was completely filled with Keith's girth. Words were difficult to get out but these were important. He was desperate to keep it secret before. But now, the all consuming pleasure and friction between him and Keith, he wanted Keith to know.

"I—guh—ca—NTuhh—be—e" Lance tried to get it out. "—ur—firs—UNH" He was cut off when Keith gave a sharp thrust upward.

"What's that?" Keith smiled, satisfied with how he could affect Lance.

"You—hah ah" Lance's brain was short-circuiting, overstimulated and completely blank. If he didn't get it out in one quick breath, there wasn't any other way he could get it out. "Icant—beaslut—ifyouremy—FIRST," Gravity pulled Lance all the way down 'til Keith was balls deep inside of him again, and nothing else mattered. He closed his eyes tight and relished it.

Keith froze in everything he was doing, trembling slightly, eyes completely blown out. He shakily asked, "I'm—your first?"

Lance whimpered. Stopping for anything was not an option. He needed Keith to be moving and touching him everywhere, anywhere.

"YES! Okay?!? Fuck—" he was cut off by heavy panting. "ididnwantchutokno—Oh—oh—" Keith started thrusting him into him again, but at a steady pace. "Yes! There—"

Keith had stopped listening and just _fucking hell_. He'd been with countless virgins on the job _and_ off the job. But finding out Lance was a virgin did something else to him entirely. All he could think about was how his cock was the only cock that filled Lance up. His knot was going to be the only knot to plug Lance up. His cum was going to be the only to have ever marked Lance inside. And the thought of ANYONE else taking any of those things, the thought of anyone else daring to be Lance's _second_ alpha? He wanted to rip their hypothetical throats out with his teeth.

He wanted to own Lance's everything. Mark him, make him his. He could not imagine a time not possessing Lance. This was something he absolutely did not want to ever let go. He wanted to do everything to Lance. If he took all of Lance's firsts then maybe he could make Lance his. That's what drove his actions

Lance panted, as he slid up and down at a steady pace. His eyes closed tight and mouth hanging open, crying out shamelessly. Keith reverently slid his hands up and down Lance's sides, meeting him with every thrust, intensifying it.

" _Keith_ fuck, _Keith, Keith—nn—yes, Keith—"_ Lance continued a chant of Keith's name.

Keith could feel his cheeks flush like mad, and his throat went dry. Most customers, if they said a name it was usually someone from their life. Half the time they didn't even know the name of the Alpha they were with. So having Lance so obviously wanting him, not just an alpha, not some other alpha, but only him, felt electrifying. His fingertips felt like they were on fire.

He pulled Lance close, chests pressed together so he could whisper in his ear, "I'm gonna fill you up with my cum, how does that sound?"

Lance whimpered a barely coherent " _Yes,_ " as he keened.

Keith thrust erratically, picking up the pace. He was so close he could feel it pulsing. He let out his own groans and grunts as he chased his release, and with a full body jerk he spilled his seed deep inside Lance. The hot searing liquid only added to Lance's pleasure. Everything wetter, he could feel more. He could feel it overflow and trickle out around where Keith's cock plugged him up.

Lance's senses were on fire. The feeling of Keith's cum flooding his insides was one he hoped to feel again and again. He felt marked. He wanted Keith to cover him in marks. For the first time he was glad he was a virgin all this time. Keith felt so good in him he refused to believe anything could've been as good as this. Any shame he felt was gone. He was filled with relief.

With a snarl, Keith muttered, " _Ready for my knot? I know you're aching for it."_ Lance squirmed and nodded. " _I'll show you what a knot is like. I'm gonna fill you so good, my knot's the only one you'll ever want._ "

Lance continued riding but suddenly stilled as he felt his hole being stretched wider and wider, as Keith's knot swelled inside him. There was nowhere else for cum to go except to fill him up even more, and that sounded delicious. As the knot reached it's full size, Lance ground down against it and everything went white.

Keith and Lance both panted heavily, as they frantically grinded together, Lance reveling in the fill of the knot, Keith reveling in the tight heat squeezing him so good. Keith came again, spilling into Lance's hot insides. Having the knot inside him, on top of the new hot stream of cum pouring into him, Lance came with a shudder, his dick weeping but still hard.

They both fell to the side, no sign of their gasps subsiding anytime soon. Keith pressed their sweaty foreheads together, and between breaths he managed to get out, "I'm—gonna be in you—all night long—"

They kissed, open mouthed and sloppy, while Lance hoped Keith's words were a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think it'd take me this long to write the smut, but i was having trouble writing in sequence beginning to end,  
> so I wrote out snippets of things I wanted to happen and then figured out what to write in-between the snippets to connect them. A longer process than I anticipated.
> 
> WOW this got way more hits than i was expecting. Thank you for all your nice comments (as I hide my face cuz this is the most explicit thing I've ever put on the internet AND it's omegaverse to boot)
> 
> One person asked to see the tumblr summary I talked about in my notes last chapter. Since I have no idea how far I'll get writing this thing out, I figured I'd put it here for anyone who wants to know the overall summary beginning to end. I will say I currently plan to write at least one more chapter for sure. So if you don't wanna be "kinda" spoiled don't click the link. I can't say for sure if I'll write as far as my summary gets.
> 
> Here is the link: <http://whattheklance.tumblr.com/post/150597965885/omegaverse-klance-prompt>


	3. Chapter 3

Lance felt almost bodiless, like he was weightless. Whatever heat his body was feeling, he was numb to it, from the bliss of Keith filling him up.

How much time had passed? He didn't know. He lost count of how many times either of them had climaxed. Sweat and cum had dried, covered them again and dried again.

Lance opened his eyes, still labored in his breathing, he looked to Keith who lay less than a foot away.

They were in a kind of tangled position, laying together, since Keith knotted Lance facing each other.

Lance closed his eyes again and gently sighed. He'd never experienced this kind of reprieve during a heat before. They both got to catch their breath for a bit and just lay there, connected. Just an arm's length separated his face and Keith's.

Lance reached out a hand and tenderly pushed a lock of Keith's hair behind his ear. Keith didn't move but his eyes widened in surprise. His cheeks even turned red. Lance chuckled.

"What, all we just did—are _still doing_ —and you get shy about that?" He exhaled another laugh, and just looked into Keith's eyes.

Keith opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. His mind was blank.

This wasn't the kind of situation he was prepared for. It was supposed to be the other way around. It's his job, and as an Alpha that he's supposed to do everything. He never had a client like Lance before: Lance who booked this appointment; Lance who'd never had sex before; Lance who didn't dole out orders like an entitled client; Lance who, even in heat, wasn't so preoccupied with his knot; Lance who was treating him like a mate, not a prostitute.

It was seriously messing with Keith's head. Only in this momentary calm, did Keith recall what he said to Lance just a bit earlier:

_'I'm gonna fill you so good, my knot's the only one you'll ever want.'_

This was his job, had been his job for years, yet here he was, spouting out words like he was a newly presented Alpha. He learned long ago to keep his instincts in check. So why was he having so much trouble now?

He didn't get to finish his thought as Lance let out a high, faint moan, and clenched around Keith's knot.

"Ready for another round?" Keith breathed, inching his face closer.

Lance's face was growing redder. He squirmed, feeling all of Keith's load sloshing around, plugged up inside him. "Soon," he answered as his voice cracked.

Keith started to lean in for a kiss, but just as his eyes started to close, he jumped at a sudden unexpected touch. Lance had lifted his hand and lightly thumbed Keith's bottom lip. He was staring at the lip in a slight trance before returning his gaze to Keith's eyes.

Lance's expression was slightly pained. "Am I not supposed to touch you?" He asked quietly.

Keith returned to reality, "No, no, _you_ can do anything." He didn't want Lance, his freaking customer, thinking he's doing something wrong. That was something that happens in the real world, not in these visits that are supposed to be the epitome of fantasies.

"Then...what?

"I just—" Keith started, then remembered his place, "It's nothing. Sorry. You shouldn't worry about it."

Keith had almost engaged in this conversation that was starting to turn intimate. Not intimate for Lance, intimate for him. _'—not used to having clients reciprocate?'_ Is that what he was going to say before he stopped himself? Something to that effect.

It wasn't in his job description to talk about himself. They weren't boyfriends. This wasn't a relationship. They were client and employee. Keith was _supposed_ to be a professional. This line of work had strict policies.

"Are you sure?" Lance broke the silence. Keith came to, again, having disappeared into his thoughts again.

Keith leaned close to him, nose-to-nose. "Yes." He said, sounding confident. He finally kissed Lance again. Though at first, he could feel Lance's tension from that 'almost moment' between them. Keith massaged his tongue further and further into Lance's mouth and could feel him slowly melt around him. What started as a soft kiss grew more forceful, pushing their mouths together as hard as they could. Bruised lips was what they wanted.

Lance settled his hands on Keith's sides, and squeezed his legs currently wrapped around Keith's hips. It pushed Keith deeper. Then Keith pulled back slightly, really making Lance feel the pull of the knot at his opening, too small for it to fit through.

They broke their kiss, panting more heavily by the second.

"Mmmmm," Lance smiled and closed his eyes like he'd just tasted the most delicious drink ever.

He rolled his head back and stared at the ceiling. Then, like a whiplash, Lance grabbed Keith's shoulders and pulled him close, forcing Keith's head into the crook of his neck.

"Something you want?" Keith asked with a sing song voice. He traced a light finger up and down Lance's adam's apple.

"FUCK—!" Lance shouted, a full body shiver went through him from that touch.

Keith let out a chuckle. "I'm waiting~" he said with more sing-song, letting puffs of breath ghost over Lance's skin, to give him a different shiver.

Lance glared at him in an 'I am so done' kind of way, before mumbling, "S—suck my neck... _dumbass._ "

"That I can do," Keith answered slyly, before gently pressing his lips to Lance's neck right under the jaw, and sucked as hard as he could.

Lance let out the most obscenely loud moan as he gripped Keith's shoulders tighter and squirmed underneath his weight. Keith sucked just as hard over and over again, in the same spot, stroking it with the tip of his tongue, and grazing it with his teeth several times before releasing him with a loud pop. Keith felt warmth flood his face in satisfaction at the deep red mark that now decorated Lance's neck. He wanted to mark him, again and again. If he couldn't claim Lance for real, then he'd mark him in every other way he could. He wanted to litter his body with marks. But he could only do that if asked.

"—mm—mmore—" Lance keened.

Keith rattled his head to make sure he heard right.

"More?" Lance nodded with a teary-eyed look of pure want.

"Pleeeease—"

That he could do.

Like an answer to a prayer Keith took to doing exactly what he'd wanted to do, because _Lance asked_ him. He expertly devoted himself to doing just that, leaving red mark after red mark along his neck, collar bone and shoulders, avoiding the scent gland, no matter how tempting. Every sound Lance made receiving each mark was blissful music to his ears, his breathy moans rising higher and higher in pitch, making a wave of heat shoot through Keith's body from head to toe. Keith powerfully jerked as he spilled into Lance one more time.

Lance was completely lost in it, mouth hanging open in gasps and panting, eyes squeezed shut and watering, and the hottest part of his body was where Keith filled him with his cock, his knot and his cum. Nothing felt as good as he did right now. He shivered and shuddered from all the overstimulation and he came again between them. He was still hard and panting, but let out a needy cry as he felt Keith's knot deflating inside him.

"I know—" Keith laughed. "You'll get it again soon enough." He sucked another deep red mark on Lance's chest.

When Keith pulled out, Lance still whined, and Keith was still hard, but—ohhh. Lance almost arched completely off the bed at the sensation of all of Keith's cum slowly leaking out of him. A steady stream of it just kept coming. It was so much, and completely different than his own slick. This was thicker, and heavier, and warmer, but as little by little it trickled out of him, he felt more and more at a loss. Now, nothing was filling him and it felt like he was strapped to board, unable to scratch the one itch he had.

"Nnngh—" Lance let out a frustrated, guttural cry. Impatient.

"We'll get there soon enough." Keith teased.

Lance grabbed Keith's waist and rammed them together.

"Now!" Lance would have seemed more commanding if his eyes weren't glazed over from his heat and saliva didn't trail from his mouth.

Keith just smirked at Lance laying below him, and trailed a hand down his torso, over his balls and down to his entrance tracing the wet stretched rim with a finger before plunging two inside of him, all the way to the knuckle.

"Maybe this will tide you over?" He didn't pull his fingers out to thrust them, but instead flexed them inside, rubbing against his walls in a steady rhythm, pulling frantic breathy noises out of Lance.

"—Not—ah—enough. More of you—nn—inside." Lance managed, really feeling Keith's ministrations.

"Wow. You're so hungry for me to fill you up. Is that it?"

"Ye—ES" He shouted as Keith started stroking his member with his other hand.

Keith leaned down and murmured in his ear, "What happened to all that virgin shyness?"

In between quickening moans, Lance laughed out, "Ha—answered your own—question." before keening and grinding his ass back against Keith's hand. "—Virgin? I don't see a virgin—nGAH"

Keith bit him on the ear to shut him up. One time. Only _ONE_ time with a dick up his ass, and Lance was sounding like a cocky playboy. WHO WAS this kid?

Keith could admit to himself he had found Lance's awkward shyness endearing, even if it made his job more difficult. But now, here with this new side of him. A side he could be sure no one else had ever seen. He just wanted Lance more. Seeing such a change in him, and wanting to be there to see how he reacted to anything else. He wanted to witness it, if it was anything like getting to be his first time, and seeing the transformation before his eyes.

"Mnhhhhh—" Okay Lance was back to his impatient non-language.

"I let you get away with that before. But since you were the one who declared you're not a virgin, you're gonna have to use _words."_ Keith grinned slyly.

Lance looked at Keith, blinking out some tears. _"_ — _Keith—_ " he rasped, voice already raw from being so vocal. Between heaving breaths he managed, "— _pleeease—I want—need you, so bad—"_

Keith reeled internally. Fuck. He didn't expect to go from offensive to defensive so quickly. The way Lance said those words should be illegal. Everything about Lance should be illegal. He kept waking things up inside Keith he didn't know he had. How could he want someone this badly while in the middle of having sex with him? Keith ran his hands down Lance's neck, then up and down his thighs.

"Good." Was all Keith could say. "Want me." he commanded in a low growl. Lance shivered.

No more teasing, no more patience, Keith spread Lance wide, grabbed his cock and in one fluid motion thrust back into Lance, their thighs slapping together as he stuffed him to the brim once again. But he didn't stay this time. No slow drags. He pulled out and thrust back in as quick as the first time, again and again. He was going to pound Lance into the bed. He could fuck Lance all night. He wanted to. He prayed to God that it would be exactly what Lance wanted too.

Harder, faster, more friction. Lance cried a chorus of yes's for every pull, every thrust. His hands fisted in the sheets, knuckles turning white but it was impossible to notice or care with the way Keith relentlessly plowed into him with his dick. Fuck. He couldn't think about anything but Keith's cock, didn't care about anything but the feeling of Keith's shaft filling him. He never knew he could feel so complete, as he did with Keith inside him.

Keith was just about as far gone as Lance, completely smothered by every scent from Lance, driving his senses haywire. The only thought that permeated his mind was every time he pulled out he _had_ to be back inside Lance. Being inside Lance was the most important thing in the world

Whatever mental filter he usually kept on with a client was already lost and forgotten. A litany of "you like that?" and "I own you" and many others fell from his lips, just loud enough to be heard over Lance's cries. They joined together fast and frantic, losing rhythm and just seeking friction, panting heavily.

"I love every touch of you—" Keith started babbling, out of his head, "—your heat—I never knew something—someone existed to make me so hungry— _but—you do._ " Keith whispered the last part right in Lance's ear.

Keith learned long ago how to keep his instincts in check. It was part of the job. So why was he having so much trouble now? Maybe it wasn't his Alpha instincts going wild, but something else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha keith is that type of guy who'll refer to guys the same age as him (or older) as 'kid' if they do a single thing he finds annoying or immature.
> 
> hmmm, will Lance manage to get Keith to open up? We will see.
> 
> this took a while cuz before finishing this chapter I ended up writing a bunch of stuff that happens after this chapter. I'm just all over the place, but it looks like you can look forward to at least one more chapter. (or scratch that, two more chapters, cuz I just realized the starting point of what i was writing for that future chapter and the end point of this chapter have stuff I definitely want in between) 
> 
> so the next chapter hasn't been started while the chapter after that is like maybe halfway done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I didn't forget about this nor am I abandoning it. If I end up abandoning it there will be a note on whatever ends up being the last chapter. I can also tell you there are AT LEAST two more chapters in your future.

They kept it up into the wee hours of the morning when exhaustion seemed to grab hold of them. Their movements weren't frantic or fast or loud. It was all quiet except for the occasional audible inhale from Lance as Keith gently rolled his hips, sliding in and out of him in a steady rhythm.

Every little sound that came out of Lance struck a chord inside Keith, driving him. But somehow Lance's silence felt equally powerful. There was something unbelievably seductive about Lance's slightly ajar mouth silently breathing with his blissed out face. Keith wished he could take him again, but he could feel sleep creeping up behind his eyelids, and see the same in Lance.

Keith stilled. It seemed like they'd crash before either of them could climax again. He braced himself to pull out, trying to will his knot to deflate. When a quiet " _don't_ " made him jump. It had to have been a couple hours since Lance had spoken an actual word.

Taking a breath to calm himself, Keith smiled and said, "If that's what you want, that's what we'll do."

Keith struggled in his grogginess to resituate them in a possible sleeping position. He turned Lance on his side so he could lay down behind him. With both their heads on pillows, Keith was now the closest he'd been to Lance's neck and the sweet-smelling scent gland that resided there. Thankfully exhaustion seemed to overrule his previous raging instincts, for now, and he could just bask in Lance's aroma that made him feel warm inside.

"You good?" Keith asked, a little frustrated he couldn't see Lance's face.

"— _Mmmm_ — _better_ than good." Lance whispered in a scratchy voice

Lance wished he could say more, but the brain cells that allowed him to speak his thoughts seemed to be missing at the moment. He was just glad he could have what Keith said in the beginning. _"I'll stay in you all night."_

~~~

Time sped by, losing all meaning. Lance never knew if it was day or night between his and Keith's hormones. He was grateful for the reprieves no matter how brief, to just be around Keith for a second and not feel horny out of his mind. He took to observing Keith in moments after he woke. Keith wouldn't know he was awake until glancing over and their eyes met.

"You hungry? Better eat something—you know—before it starts up again."

Lance sat up in one smooth motion, barely managing to ignore the warm, wet feeling of Keith's seed trickling out of him, as he got to his feet. He had to steady himself on unstable legs by grabbing the chair next to Keith. He slumped down onto it. Keith handed him a slice of toast which he promptly folded in half and jammed into his mouth in one piece.

"Pfft—' _sexy'~"_ Keith mocked, as Lance chipmunked his cheeks to chew before swallowing.

Lance deadpanned for a second before picking up another piece of toast and pushing it into Keith's face, buttered-side first.

" _Hey, man_!!" Keith shouted as he wiped his face with his wrist, only smearing butter across more of his face.

"Hey," Lance answered nonchalantly, as he delicately picked up another slice and took a petite bite, followed by dabbing the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

Keith's scrunched up, pissed off face was kind of adorable, looking around their table frantically before settling on a plate of half eaten pancakes drowned in more than an inch of syrup.

Lance's eyes widened in the split second between Keith grabbing the plate, and Keith catapulting all the plate's contents at him. Lance only had time to throw his hands out in front of him for protection. Pancakes were everywhere and Lance's front was streaked with the sticky substance.

"Who puts _that much_ syrup on pancakes?!?" Lance grumbled.

"Me!" Keith yelled back, as Lance blindly groped the table for anything and his hand found the fruit plate. He grabbed a fistful and lunged at Keith, managing to smear pieces of banana and strawberry down his face and neck.

The only mistake Lance made? Putting himself within arm's reach of Keith for his attack. Before Lance could back away, Keith strategically landed him in a headlock, knocking a tray with scrambled eggs and bacon across them and onto the floor.

~~~

Was it ten minutes later? Or twenty minutes later? Neither of them knew how much time they spent wrestling each other only getting messier with maple syrup in odd places and flecks of random food adhering to it. Nobody won. They both lay on the floor out-of-breath, Keith on his back and Lance face down, head turned towards Keith. It took many more minutes for their breathing to slow to something that didn't sound like they just finished a full marathon.

Lance watched Keith for a long moment who was oblivious to it. Lance inched closer. Keith's face had colorful specks from the assorted fruit plate. With the perfect placement of different colored splotches on his face and bangs he was so beautiful it looked like something he did on purpose.

Keith finally turned his head in Lance's direction and a cocky smirk started to grow, but before he could say anything smart-alecky, Lance spoke first.

"You look—good like this" Lance spoke shakily, breathed heavily, close enough to Keith they could both feel the heat of his breath on their faces.

Keith's face went blank. He didn't know what to say, but his stomach flip-flopped at those words and his cheeks flushed hot. The world fell away and all he could hear was his heart rapidly thudding in his ears. The only thing he managed to notice was the redness creeping onto Lance's cheeks with the way he looked at him. He wanted to grab hold of Lance and never let go. How was his client—his _virgin_ client—leaving him speechless like this? Keith didn't know.

Nervous like a sixth grader on his first date, Keith reached out an arm and pulled Lance closer to him until they were nestled in each other's arms, as if not a single drop of their breakfast remnants still actually touched them. Keith closed his eyes, mind free of thoughts he was only filled with the sensation it was to hold Lance against him: the warmth, the smooth, the rough, the weight. He felt like he was holding onto something precious he had lost in a dream, and couldn't help but tighten his grip.

Lance felt like he was floating with the way Keith held him close, the way their breathing synched up, and the way he could swear their hearts beat in the same rhythm, when he rested his palm against Keith's chest. This was the source of his confusion. This moment. He wasn't imagining it was he? Keith's reverence for him, the look, the touch, the scent, everything told Lance that this had to be what love felt like, but...how could he trust these senses now, when they'd been so wrong in the past? He wanted Keith with his whole being. He wanted Keith to be feeling for him what he could sometimes believe Keith might be feeling. When he lost himself in the fantasy where this wasn't a brothel but a hotel, and this wasn't business but a relationship, a relationship where he could keep Keith to himself, and this wasn't just a one time thing but this was his life.

Lance was so glad his head was buried under Keith's chin in that moment. He was so close to crying he was sure it'd show on his face, and he was afraid for Keith to see him like this, afraid he was just imagining or projecting what Keith might be feeling.

Keith could feel his heart clench. He couldn't hear it. He couldn't feel it, but he could smell the ever-so faint scent of saltwater. Keith knew. He wanted to hug Lance tighter, but if Lance didn't want him to know, then he'd let Lance think he didn't know. He settled for a readjustment to rest his hand on top of Lance's head, and felt mildly satisfied, combing his fingers tenderly through sticky hair.

They lay there in that embrace, ignoring their cold and drying mess. Maple syrup trailed down Lance's arms and between his fingers, smears of berries and banana spread over Keith's face and neck. The greasy shine of butter reflected off different spots on their skin. Crumbles of toast, egg and pancakes littered the folds of their clothes and the floor around them with a few pieces stuck in their hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments and all the kudos. They are fuel that keeps the fic alive in the back of my mind.
> 
> It'd be so much easier if I could just write in chronological order and not jumping around and figuring out how to connect the dots (dots=scenes). This was supposed to be a lead-in to what i had written for chapter 4, not be a whole thing on it's own. but that's what it's become
> 
> I had NO IDEA I'd end up writing a food fight. but Lance is Lance and he'd stuff his face and Keith would tease him and Lance would get him back by shoving something in his face which would piss Keith off and it'd escalate.
> 
> ALSO this was not supposed to be some literary work of art. it was just a smut/pining scenario. and now I've been coming up with freaking backstories and how other voltronners fit in this universe, and originally i was never gonna have anyone else, just these two idiots. WHAT is happening to me? this wasn't supposed to be so complex. i even have a summary for a prequel to this that i KNOW i'll never write. it's a somewhat depressing shiro-centric romp. And whenever this fic ends, I'll post on whatever extra notes and backstory I talk about having on tumblr and link it here. Like all the details about how the alpha brothel works.
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be longer and be about something else, and advance the story in time but then these boys interrupted me with that food fight. And i didn't realize til just now AFTER finishing writing it, that it's reminiscent of the first time they worked together in the voltron food fight. "I actually don't hate you right now." I didn't even do that parallel on purpose. Maybe it was my subconscious?
> 
> one last thing, this is only related in that it is something voltron and nothing else to do with this story, but if you're on tumblr, I have some costume swap fanart of everybody that could really use some love:  
> [Voltron Costume Swap](http://brokenartings.tumblr.com/post/152486425732/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> Happy Hanukkah!  
> or just Happy Holidays!
> 
> Didn't know I'd be posting a chapter as a present. But here it is.

After going at it for several hours just before, it was the middle of a lull in his heat. Lance couldn't help but have stray thoughts about everything that happened so far.

How intense the first day was. How easily he gave himself over to the heat. So many firsts happening in a row, and just—the way Keith would touch him, a gentle pressure and a firm grasp, letting his grip linger just a bit before letting go. The satisfying feel of an Alpha's knot inside him. The low rasp of Keith's voice as he whispered filthy things for his ears alone.

Just seeing Keith shirtless, let alone naked, was a godsend. If Lance had ever thought anyone was attractive before, he honestly couldn't remember them. This Alpha in front of him was so perfectly muscled, skin impossibly supple, and hair so pristine that it belonged in a shampoo commercial.

It seemed like a dream that he was Lance's first.

It wasn't just his body. It'd be simpler if he was just physically attracted to him and nothing more, but life wasn't that easy. He felt like a magnetic force was constantly trying to pull him closer to Keith whether he was ten inches away or ten feet away.

In these brief reprieves, when he could think about something other than sex, he wanted to freaking play house with Keith, a dozen different mundane possible interactions cycling through his mind as things he wished for. He was too self conscious to voice any of that. He could easily lose himself in Keith, but when his mind wandered to these fluffier fantasies it was a blunt reminder of where he was and who Keith is.

Was it always like this? Lance wondered.

Did every Omega who came here feel like they wanted to stay with whatever Alpha they happened to be with forever? And it'd just go away when the heat ended? Was that how the pheromones worked?

It sure didn't feel like mere biology to him. Was it?

Was it just happening to him because this was his first time? Would his first time make him feel this way about said Alpha no matter who it was? Well he couldn't exactly redo his first time to test it out. Were these feelings a side effect of sex with any Alpha?

Part of him felt so confused because he'd never had this strong of feelings for any Alpha before, pretty strong, but never this strong. He'd also never mated with an Alpha before.

He didn't think he was imaginingit. It was the warm comforting scents wafting off of Keith, the longing looks in his eyes, the words he said, and the way he said those words, which made Lance feel like he was Keith's entire world.

Lance wanted to believe that maybe Keith was feeling the same thing as him, but he feared history repeating itself. Maybe Keith wanted him just like he wanted Keith. Or was that part of the fantasy he paid for? NO—no. Not right now. He wasn't gonna go down that road right now because he didn't have to. He was here, Keith was here, and that was the world as he knew it.

Lance had been casually gazing at Keith across the room this whole time, but was so inside his head he didn't notice that Keith had been staring back for a little while. Noticing this, Keith got up and walked over, sat down next to Lance, leaned in and kissed him, smooth and strong.

And Lance could forget about whatever he was just thinking about because Keith was touching him and that's all that mattered.

 **~~~**  

Keith filled Lance with pleasure dozens and dozens of times over, but still, when Lance would merely clasp one of Keith's hands while he washed Lance's hair for him, Keith would instantly recoil like touching a hot stove. Every time something like that happened it lowered Lance's hopes and made him heavy with sadness. Keith would deflect, try to distract and cover up, but this seemed to be the only thing he wasn't good at.

If actions speak louder than words, then Keith's actions were deafening.

Lance's failures and doubts didn't deter him from trying again when he was in the moment, but each time Keith reacted like he did, then each moment was gone in an instant. After almost a week of this, he was beginning to feel like he was making his old high school mistake all over again, and he was wrong about someone else's feelings, no matter how sure he sometimes felt.

**~~~**

Keith hated himself a little more each time he flinched away from Lance, like he was gun-shy. He only wanted everything to be perfect for Lance, but here one of his shortcomings kept interrupting loud and clear.

He was just so used to being in control, and not used to someone so gentle. Lance was becoming firsts for Keith that he didn't know he had left. The first person to make his heart race. The first person he ever wanted to bite and claim. The first person he wanted to hold onto and never let go. The first person he could just watch sleep next to him, and feel completely happy.

Rather than think of a possible solution, he vigilantly avoided thinking about anything beyond their time here together, in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all so great. I never thought that the comments I'd receive on an explicit fanfic would be so moving. All your reactions make me smile and encourage me to try to get that next chapter out for you. Thank you.
> 
> i thought this chapter was gonna be the stuff I wrote before finishing chapter three. But nope. That'll be chapter six if not later cuz these boys might do something else unexpected.
> 
> It'd be so much easier if I could write a single chapter chronologically instead of writing a scene, writing a line of a future scene, writing a description from a future-future scene, and then having to figure out what to write to connect first scene to that one line, and then what to write to get from that one line to the description. NOT A FUN writing practice. But it seems to be the only way for me to actually get anything written. 
> 
> But yeah. The time it takes to post a new chapter is basically "how long until I figure out those connecting writing pieces together to make a complete chapter?"  
> Is this what beta readers are for?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready...

The movements between them had evolved from desperate to lovingly intimate:  
Keith sitting on the bed against the headboard; Lance's back flush against Keith's chest as he rode him; one of Keith's hands rested on Lance's hip moving him up and down in a steady rhythm; the other hand's fingers intertwined with Lance's, wrapped around Lance's front caressing his nipples. Lance could turn to look over his shoulder and Keith would meet him in a firm wet kiss they could continue through their steady joining. Keith ate up Lance's drawn out moans everytime his knot settled completely inside Lance.

Lance cried a litany of Keith's name over and over in a quietly eager voice, "Keith– _ah ah–Keeeith,_ Keith, _Keith–"_ It was too much for Keith to bear, so he would just squeeze Lance tighter and thrust faster.

"Do you want me to cum inside you?" Keith asked out of breath.

Lance let out a guttural cry and nodded his head vigorously, eyes squeezed shut.

~~~

It was late in the night and only the city lights coming through the window illuminated the room. They lay kind of twisted around each other and kissing, but not as passionately as previous times, kind of just a normal makeout session. Lance liked the feeling of Keith's hands just resting on his thighs, even if they weren't doing anything.

There was no way to tell for certain, but Lance could feel like his heat was about to end, like tonight might be his last night. He wanted to do so much more with Keith, but lacked so much experience he didn't know what to do.

He also absolutely didn't want Keith finding out that he "kind of, maybe" developed some feelings for him from everything they'd been doing. The _last thing_ he wanted was for him to be ' _that guy'_ who fell in love the person he paid to sleep with him. He didn't dare imagine how many times customers probably confessed their love in this building, or this very room, wanting whomever they hired to become their mate. He didn't want to be in that embarrassing situation that could only be asking for rejection.

Lance didn't want to mention anything, but if this was the last night he needed more than what he and Keith had been doing. He wanted more. He'd kind of had to take a chance that the Alpha instinct really was everything everyone said it was, and that this wasn't 'just a job' to Keith. Maybe it felt mutual because it was mutual. So, if this was his last night he wanted to make sure to get everything he could.

This was it. Okay. Hopefully he wasn't gonna sound as obviously in love with Keith as he felt he was going to sound.

Gently breaking their kiss, Lance quietly stuttered out, "I—I want you to—do things to me," refusing to meet Keith's eyes.

"What?" Keith sat up. His tone sounding like he didn't hear Lance, but to Keith it just seemed like a weird thing to say after all they'd done.

Lance sat up to be face-to-face,"It's just–I don't know much about sex stuff–I don't even know of other things you _can_ do–b-but I know there's more that we haven't done, so how can I ask for something I don't even know about???"

"What are you saying...?" Keith asked.

Lance's eyes were slightly watering as he fidgeted more and more the longer this was taking. "...I mean–you–you do this stuff all the time, so you know a _bunch_ of different things r-right?" Lance hated having to allude to the reality of the situation of who Keith really was, but he didn't know how else to do it.

Keith was staring at him very intently. "Well–" Keith let his eyes wander as he thought "I mean, yeah. What do you want me to do? Start listing and describing things and you'll–?"

"– _Anything_." Lance quickly interrupted. He couldn't bear how business-like Keith started sounding in that moment. "– _Everything_ you want to do. _Please_... ** _tell me_** you have _things_ you've wanted to do...to _me_." Lance begged, his voice cracked, and Keith's heart felt like it went from 0 to 100 in a split second.

Keith's restraint snapped and he pulled Lance to him, meeting his mouth in a wetter, sloppier kiss. He didn't have to hold back like this was a job. Lance asked for it, and he'd be damned if he didn't give it to him. He stopped thinking and just let instinct take over, completely succumbing to the raw feelings that had been boiling inside him this entire time.

Keith slid his tongue over the roof of Lance's mouth and flicked it against his teeth as he found Lance's tongue, and drew it into his mouth, sucking on it. Lance let out a mix between a moan and a cry as he started pressing his body firmly against Keith. The slurping noises between their mouths was pure obscenity. Keith kept pushing harder and harder against Lance's mouth until he toppled onto his back with Keith hovering over him, breaking their sloppy kiss with a loud smack

" **You** —have no— _idea_ ," Keith breathed heavily, "—all the things I've _desperately_ wanted to do to you."

Lance's breath hitched at the low gravelly tone of Keith's voice, and he let out a little whine in response.

"I want _to fucking wreck you_." Keith growled against Lance's neck and kissed it chastely before he lewdly pushed his tongue out and started to dutifully lick the skin near the scent gland, earning him some hungry moans from Lance in response.

Out of breath, Lance managed to get out, " _Wreck_ me— _please."_

Keith pulled back just enough, looking into hooded eyes, and seeing the sheer want that resounded in his broken voice. "I am sooo _glad_ you said that," Keith purred as he leaned back down, pressed his wet open mouth to Lance's neck and started sucking.

~~~

Lance wanted, and Keith delivered. Lance gasped and whined as Keith held him upside down and licked his way into Lance's hole, slurping up any slick that spilled out of him from how turned on he was. Lance's mouth hung open, eyes rolled back and drool dribbled down his face as he lost himself in the feeling of Keith expertly tonguing his rim and sucking the slick out of him. It felt mind-numbingly euphoric and only made him more desperate for Keith to fill him up again.

Between wanton cries, Lance managed to get out the words _'need you'_ and _'inside'_ to which Keith responded "Not yet. I need you more desperate."

Keith ate him out again and again, each time Lance was more sensitive to the touch. Lance kept cumming over and over, and Keith refused to do anything else but continue to eat his ass.

"I wanna wring you dry." Keith rasped, his mouth completely parched.

~~~

Lance arched his back and let out a loud cry as he came, Keith's fingers deep in his ass, slowly teasing orgasm after orgasm out of him. Keith finally removed his fingers, but proceeded to reverently lick all of Lance's slick off his hands and arms. It was really pouring out of him. He still hadn't knotted Lance yet.

"You know what else I've wanted to do to you?" Keith asked.

Lance shuddered and shook his head.

"I wanna fill that pretty mouth of yours, see what you look like with your lips around my cock." He brushed his thumb covered in slick across Lance's lips.

Lance whined and shuddered again.

"Are you that eager to taste me?"

Lance could only whine again and nod.

~~~

Keith knelt with Lance sprawled on the bed before him. Heat flushed his cheeks and he felt a little drunk as he watched his dick slide in and out of Lance's mouth. He couldn't fit the whole thing in, plus this was his first time, but Keith cared about none of that. He kept raking his fingers through Lance's hair, occasionally digging them in when Lance's touch would almost make him cum. He was almost at his limit, holding back, enjoying the view, and the feel of Lance's wet mouth enveloping him. If he was gonna cum, he wanted to do it buried in Lance's ass.

"Lance," Keith said gently. "Enough."

Lance made sounds of protest with his full mouth which sent delicious shivers through Keith's body, but he wouldn't last much longer like this. And he was determined to be back inside Lance's hole.

"You said you wanted me to do things to you, didn't you?"

With watery eyes, he nodded slightly in response, careful not to let Keith slip out of his mouth.

"Well, we're just getting started." He leaned down so his lips were brushing against Lance's ear and whispered, " _I'm gonna fuck you on everything in this room._ "

It was Lance's turn to shudder as he let Keith slide out of his mouth with a wet 'pop.' Keith was giving him fantasies he never knew he needed or wanted.

~~~

They started on the dresser. Keith had sat Lance atop it and and arm wrapped around each of Lance's bent legs. He pushed forward, spreading Lance wide as he slid with ease into his dripping hole, hips flush against Lance's ass. Lance futilely scratched his fingers against the wood surface, wanting something to have a firm grip on. Keith pumped in and out of him faster and faster, rocking the furniture against the wall and the hard floor until he came inside Lance.

Instead of moving locations Keith started up again at a slow and steady pace.

"–Ke–eeeith–" Lance managed to get out "I tho–ught–wewere–AHn–gonna moooove–"

"Not yet" Keith said roughly. He leaned in closer, "When I say I'm gonna fuck you on everything, I mean I'm gonna make you cum on everything in this room."

Lance cried out and his eyes started to water as Keith thrust faster and harder.

"What I'd really love is to knot you on everything in this room" He whispered lowly.

Lance didn't have words, but _FUCK_ , Keith kept finding a way to make his skin feel hotter, still. Feeling Keith's girth buried inside him was pure bliss, but Keith kept saying things like that, which only made him want more, hunger and thirst for more. Each time Keith voiced something he felt the desperate need to have exactly that.

Keith came again, some of his cum starting to ooze out of Lance around Keith's dick, mixed with slick, but not for long. Lance felt the pure satisfaction of feeling Keith's knot growing inside of him, filling him, and filling him in such a way that the entire world fell away. Keith could fill him perfectly every time, like his cock was made to be inside Lance, and only Lance.

~~~

"Fuuuck Lance," Keith was moaning as he ran his hands over Lance's backside and hips as he fucked him on all fours, presented to him like a good little Omega. Keith was panting heavily, losing himself in the ecstasy, mumbling things between breaths, one being "–ahn–shit, Lance, I wanna fucking fuck you against the window–" He shuddered as he came inside Lance again.

Lance's voice was faint and broken, but he managed to say "I–w-wwan–chu to–" before he whined at the feeling of Keith's hot cum flooding his insides once again.

Excitement sparked in Keith's fingertips when he heard him.

~~~

Keith dragged his cock in and out of Lance's hole at a slow but steady pace, one hand at the middle of Lance's back pushing him flush against the cold glass.

"Mmmm. You're so lewd, Lance." Keith gleefully whispered into his ear,Anyone could look up right now and see me fucking you. Is that what you want?"

Lance was a little too far gone to respond, only gasps and cries came out as he clenched around Keith's cock.

Keith leaned in as close as he could, lips brushing against Lance's ear, and he whispered "It's what I want." Lance keened at that and came against the window, his still erect cock smearing it up and down the glass as Keith relentlessly fucked him.

"I'm gonna knot you right here," Keith growled. "I want everyone to see that I'm the one who gets to fuck you; I'm the one who gets to fill you up; I'm the one who gets to knot you. They'd all want you, but I'm the one who has _you_." He gave a solid thrust inside to accentuate the last word, and his knot began to inflate. Lance squirmed all over, unable to contain himself, reveling in the full feeling of Keith's knot and the wet feeling of the cum now sealed inside of him, coating his walls.

"So tight. You squeeze me so good."

Lance's eyes went wide and he did a full body jerk and cried out as Keith came inside him again. The hot stream of seed filled him, creating a firm pressure that spread him wider and made him feel mindblowingly stuffed. Yet Keith still managed to move inside him, rubbing his sensitive walls again and again, and he just got high from the overwhelming pleasure every movement filled him with.

~~~

True to his word, Keith drilled into Lance on every surface in their room, emptying more streams of cum, flooding Lance's insides with his seed and scent. He got a high off of the thought of Lance smelling like him for days, marking him in his own way, no matter how short-lived.

On the bed, once again, their groans and panting echoed through the room, accompanied only by the squelching of their wet bodies pressing together over and over again. It was dark but Keith could still clearly see Lance's face below him

How much time had passed? Keith didn't know or care. They'd been together for days, yet somehow this night felt longer than all that time combined. He wished it would never end. He could spend the rest of his life in this room–with Lance.

How was he having the best sex he'd ever had–in his entire life– _and getting paid to do it_? It was _unheard_ of, stuff of fantasies. Every passing day with Lance, each of Keith's fantasies had been becoming a reality. It just made him want to keep going. Maybe if he could keep going, his time with Lance would never end. The fantasy would never end.

He looked down at the perfect curve of Lance's ass and the sight of his cock crowding into Lance's loose, sopping hole. Keith felt such a swell of satisfaction in his chest each time he stuffed Lance to the brim, and could see the base of his shaft bulging to squeeze everything into that opening that was Lance. He could go on forever, listening to the cracked, uninhibited cries of pleasure as Lance was too spent to have any control over the sounds he made.

All Lance could do was cover his eyes with an arm, as his voice continued, unrestrained and raw with every touch and thrust from Keith.

~~~

Covered in layers of sweat, their last position was standing up. Lance may have been taller than Keith, but the guy's strength was no joke. Keith held Lance's ass tightly as he lowered Lance onto his cock once again. Lance shuddered. There was a sort of thrill about Keith just standing up and plunging his cock into him. Just the idea alone was hot enough, yet here he was. Freestanding, nothing but Keith's strength holding him up, just being filled there, FUCK it was so hot. Lance clung to Keith's back as their chests slid against each other with every thrust.

Lance was touching nothing but Keith, no bed, no window, just _Keith._ It sent his mind spiraling into nothingness. The press of the knot inside him made Lance desperate to have his insides flooded with more of Keith's cum. No matter how much he got he still wanted more.

"Lance" Keith whispered harshly against his ear. "You're so good. You're doing so good. You feel so good," Keith punctuated with a solid thrust. Lance whimpered. "–such a _good boy_ , Lance."

With that, Lance came again–hard. Keith continued his steady pace, thrusting up inside of him, holding him close, before releasing another hot stream of cum into Lance's plugged up ass. His dick was swimming in his own seed and Lance's slick, until his knot deflated for the umpteenth time, but this time went all the way flaccid.

With a full-body shudder and a broken gasp from Lance, all the hot liquid inside him started gushing down his thighs. Lance fell backward onto the bed and Keith fell forward with him. Their sticky juices started pooling heavily on the bed.

Then, without warning Keith spread Lance's cheeks wide and slid two spread fingers inside that pliant, dripping hole. Lance did a full body jerk at the sudden sensation, but then let out a long keen as Keith hit his deepest part—then, achingly slow, he dragged his fingers, scraping his sides and pulling trails of thick fluid out of him, onto the bed. Lance shuddered, continuing to moan Keith's name over and over again, occasionally interrupted by an involuntary cry or gasp.

When both of Keith's fingers struck Lance's sweet spot, inside him, Lance bucked and shot a heavy load high into the air with one loud cry of Keith's name.

~~~

They both let their bodies go entirely limp, gasping for air, and nothing else for a long few minutes. It was an unspoken agreement that at this point no one was getting up. They painstakingly inched along the bed until both their heads were at least in the vicinity of the pillows, ignoring the rapidly cooling, wet sheets beneath them. They took an identical deep breath, in perfect synch, and at last their breathing evened out a bit.

"I love what you do to me" Lance mumbled, halfway into dreamland.

By the time Keith could register what he said and his attention snapped to Lance, the guy was already asleep. Keith's heart ached. It felt so heavy like it might drop through his body to the floor.

Keith didn't want to believe it, but he could smell Lance's scent weakening. His heat was nearing its end. It might even be gone by morning. How could Lance, even in some of their last moments still manage to say something new that lit him on fire?? Nine straight days of fucking and Keith felt like he hadn't even begun, but he had to try to freaking accept that the time was almost up. Keith felt like it'd take him a whole lifetime to have enough of Lance.

Maybe they'd do it one more time after Lance woke up, before he _left_. But then that was it. Lance would leave, go back to his life, and Keith would still be here cuz this was his life. Maybe Lance would return as a customer, he prayed to God that would happen, and that he'd choose him.

A lump in his throat made him feel like he was trying to swallow a bowling ball. Fuck, there was no way he was getting to sleep tonight. He got comfortable on his side and just gazed at Lance's profile in the darkness. He listened to Lance's even breaths.

This was the first and only night they weren't sleeping in a knotted position. But Keith wasn't thinking about that. He was too lost in every detail of Lance as he slept. He memorized the way the street lights through the window reflected off Lance's eyelashes and sweaty bangs that had dried to his forehead. He memorized the slight part in Lance's lips as he inhaled and exhaled. He memorized Lance's soothing post-heat scent like the earthiness in the air right after a rainstorm. He memorized the barely audible whistle Lance made on each exhale.

If this was the last night, and he couldn't get to sleep, Keith couldn't bear it if it meant only watching over him, and not touching.

Keith delicately moved closer to Lance, careful not to wake him, and curled an arm around his back. He gently held him close, resting his chin above Lance's head. He memorized the warmth of Lance curled up against his chest. He memorized the contours of Lance's slightly muscled back under his fingers. He memorized the softness of Lance's hair, and the slight tickle of it against his face.

It felt like too much yet at the same time, not enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to get this out  
>  **PSA**  
>  I feel like 80% of writers would've added some kind of "sin" tags or note about sin or going to hell after writing a chapter like this.  
> FYI, _fans need to stop referring to anything that has gay sex, whether it's fanart or fanfic, as sin._ Or suggesting that writing or drawing it is sinning. Like, no, even if you refer to hetero smut as sin too, it doesn't make it okay. It's become this trendy thing to do but it implies that gay sex is inherently wrong. Doesn't matter how much detail it goes into. It's not sin, so please stop even calling it that even if you're just trying to be cutesy and don't seriously mean it. It's a harmful practice especially when there are still so many hateful people who exist that truly believe it's wrong.  
>  Also, tell your friends. Somebody's got to spread the word. No harm in leaving it in a note at the end of my smuttiest chapter yet.
> 
> Okay. Got that out of my system.  
> this, here, at last is the chapter where I wrote some chunks of it before I could even finish writing chapter 3,  
> which was what, posted in november??? october??
> 
> I hope this chapter worked with how I did it in snippets instead of trying to connect them all.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> UPDATE April 25th 2017  
> I feel like it'd be misleading and not as good of a place to leave off if I were to pressure myself to complete the next chapter. I wouldn't want to update it only to say: "I'm not inspired to write any more" beyond snippets that don't all connect with each other.  
> The place where the next chapter would leave off would most DEFINITELY leave it feeling incomplete, so doing that and trying to say it's complete, cuz i'm done working on it, would feel like a lie. Whereas making chapter 6 the end feels like a completed vignette of a story that could continue, but doesn't. Like the way some oneshots end, only this is a 6-shot.
> 
> If anyone is interested I'm open to someone joining me an coauthoring this. It's the immensity of the non-smut stuff that's just overwhelming me. I wouldn't want anyone to take this on unless they're determined and committed to take what I have and "finish" this work. I would still write any remaining smut parts, but there's tons of exposition and character development that i'm just not excited to work on.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> UPDATE: May 26th 2017  
> I have someone I'm going to collaborate with to **hopefully** finish this fic!!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Update: July 2018  
> I didn't want to post "not good" news, but I've had a few semi-excited comments as of late, and felt guilty not making it known: Things seem to have fallen through with the person who volunteered. So to any of you I've read comments of you rereading this fic, if you're a writer, I currently have no one. All I ask is that you have at least one sample of a finished fic I can see.


End file.
